In conventional elevators, a car door locking apparatus that locks a car door is disposed on a car to prevent passengers inside the car from forcing the car doors open and falling into a hoistway if the car has stopped between floors. In conventional car door locking apparatuses, unlocking cams are installed on a landing side so as to unlock mechanically only when the car arrives at positions that have unlocking cams (see Patent Literature 1, for example).